This invention relates generally to locking mechanisms for use in firearms and more particularly to a lock that blocks the firing pin of a firearm. The invention is particularly suitable for blocking the firing pin of a bolt action firearm. Regardless of the type of firearm in which the present invention is incorporated, it provides an additional means by which firearms can be secured to deter unauthorized use.